Ivris Mantra
Ivris Mantra is a S-Class Territory Mage of Fairy Tail. (Played by '''Ace) Background A child prodigy, Ivris grew up learning magic in Crocus. She lived there with her father, who served as one of one of the Magic Council's military's main men, a leader of the 2nd Unit in the Rune Knights. It was he who taught her the magic she wields to this day: Territory. A very old, very powerful magic, Territory can be used for offense, defense, and support. After a while, however, her father could teach her no more, and so she resolved to go to Fairy Tail, a guild she had heard much about. If there was anywhere she could go to become even stronger, it would be there. She's been there for three years now, and has never regretted joining. Appearance Ivris has light tan skin, which is complemented by her long black hair and dark brown eyes. Her guild mark can be found on her left shoulder and is light blue in color. She can usually be found wearing a dress of some sort, and possibly heels or more comfortable shoes depending on the situation. Personality Ivris has a very refined, cultured personality which comes from living in Crocus. Born to the leader of the Rune Knight 2nd Unit, she was often around people of high rank and thus her etiquette and posture are very different to most people she knows. However, Fairy Tail has rubbed off on her some and smoothed out the edges of her personality to some extent, so she has grown to be a bit more relaxed and amiable. Magic Ivris was taught Territory by her father. Territory is a Magic wherein the user is able to conjure a kind of wave-like matter which allows them to manipulate the space around any object or substance of their choice, allowing for great versatility. One can manipulate space as means of defense, offense, by means of forming heat and generating explosions, teleporting people and/or objects of their choice, and granting the user the ability to switch places with other people who are in close proximity. However, the greatest potential that this Magic offers lies in its trapping and damaging capacities; the caster has the option to imprison any living being of their choice inside their "space", and if the caster desires so, can sap their Magic Power away. This Magic revolves around the manipulation of space, and allows its user to teleport themselves or others nearly instantaneously to any location they desire. This Magic also grants the user the ability to cancel out any Magic relating to space, such as Teleportation, Requip, and Celestial Spirit Magic. She's also learned Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic, eighteen different types of dangerous Magic that were handed down through the now-extinct Yakuma clan. Offense '''Ih Ragdo: Beam The user puts their hands together with the left hand clenched, leaving only the index and middle finger pointing to the right hand's palm. To activate the spell, the user then opens their index and middle finger in a "V" formation. This spell produces a beam that explodes upon contact. Ih Ralgas The user first begins to form an extremely dense and compact sphere of magical energy at their side between both hands which steadily grows in power. After the magical energy has been fully charged, the user bring both their palms forth and faces them outwards, their hands nearly touching at the wrist. The sphere quickly expands and releases itself as a beam of energy that is much stronger than the beam produced by Ih Ragdo. Defense While not a named spell, Ivris can produce orbs of Territory around her hands that will affect the space around her by redirecting any attacks that are coming her way by distorting space. Support Ih Ragdo: Trap The user puts their hands together with the left hand clenched, leaving only the index and middle finger pointing to the right hand's palm. To activate the spell, the user then opens their index and middle finger in a "V" formation. This spell entraps any target the user desires with a bubble-like formation. This spell can be used to restrain the movements of the entrapped targets and even drain away their Magic Power to leave them defenseless and possibly cause magic deficiency disease if the targets are held long enough. In addition, it is useful for teleportation or holding people inside. Ivris also uses a much quicker teleportation that is part of Territory. While not a named spell, Ivris can create a rope of Territory which she can use to attach to other things, allowing her to swing or climb up obstacles or even attach to enemies to control their movements. Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic Yagdo Rigora To cast this Magic, the user moves their arms in a circular motion while reciting an incantation, after which they spread their arms wide and summoning a stone, god-like effigy with intricate designs on its body, which then erupts into a monumentous explosion of light that ravages whatever may lie in its vicinity. It also appears that this Magic can be used in conjunction with Territory. Niel Wielg Mion T''erse Elcantaeus'' Yagdo Rigora!!!! Zetai Borugu To cast this Magic, the user moves their arms outwards reciting an incantation, after which they push their palms together, summoning a stone, god-like effigy with intricate designs on its body, which then creates an impenetrable barrier made entirely of magical energy which protects anything inside of it from attacks by not allowing anything to pass through it, even magical attacks without subtance or those that would simply appear at a location without needing to travel there. Niel Wielg Mion Viers'' Elcantaeus'' Zetai Borugu!!!! Traits Enhanced Strength Ivris possesses an above average physical strength as she could easily lift herself up during the talent portion of the Miss Fairy Tail pageant. She's not extremely athletic, but she isn't physically incompetent either. Enhanced Magic Power Ivris possesses a very high amount of Magic Power naturally: she was able to produce a spell that completely blocked Nalya's extremely draining last attempt to win during day two of the Grand Magic Games without breaking a sweat; she fought Emilia practically by herself, winning with her Magic after fighting in a zone that restricted her and taking heavy damage; even after confronting the strongest S-Class mage in Fairy Tail at the time, the renown Gravity mage Callos, she was still able to keep moving afterward, impressing him with her power. When exerted, her Magic Power is purple in color and can be felt by those around her. Acrobatic Skills Ivris has been shown to possess flexibility that allows her to do acrobatic moves. She has demonstrated the ability to, with the use of her Magic, appear from thin air and, while twisting in the air and still be able to land perfectly on both feet. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Ivris possesses considerable skill in bare-handed fighting, punching an enemy from the attack on Fairy Tail right after teleporting her. Furthermore, she was able to parry the fire balls Kagome shot at her, intercepting them with her hands, albeit shielded by her Magic. Without her magic, however, she isn't able to do much with this. Second Origin She hasn't been able to unlock it yet due to her condition, but Lukas seemingy allowed her to use it after the S-Class job they went on. Trivia * Ivris scored the highest on the Magic Power Finder with a power level of 8,969 during the Miss Fairy Tail pageant with her strongest spell at that time, Ih Ralgas, which uses her magical energy and concentrates it into a beam. Due to the charge time needed for this spell, it is extremely powerful, enough to eradicate what it hits depending on how long it is charged for. * The language that Ivris utters when casting some of her spells is the language of Yakuma, a language that was spoken by the Yakuma race long ago * The exact translation of Ih Ralgas in the Yakuma language is "Disappear!" * Ivris's strength in magic may be a combination of the fact that she has trained for so long and also that her father knew many secrets about magic; it's even possible she has already unlocked her Second Origin. However, in a fight she would be extremely vulnerable were she to run out of magic power. Category:Fairy Tail Category:S-Class